narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konohana (Fahuem
Konohana (木花, Cherry Blossom Goddess) is a Hiden technique, originating from an unknown, small village who's position was always a mystery until a great war several years ago. The small village aligned itself with two other villages who were hostile to each other, due the lack of resources and food. However, once one of these two villages got to know about this, they engaged in war with the small village, utterly destroying it. The small village was very peaceful, and thus not supplied for war. They were willing to share all of their secrets with their allies, which made it easy for the other village to destroy it, all except for their Hiden technique, whose existence was practically unknown to others because it was forbidden by the village elders to be used unless given strict permission. To ensure that followers of the art didn't disobey orders by the elders each member was given a cursed seal that originated on the back of their neck. This prevented leaking knowledge toward unknown sources, if somebody attempted to betray the clan the seal would automatically activate which transferred immense amounts of pain throughout their whole body. They were then located, tortured, and killed; depending on the elders their family would also have to face the punishment of death. However, the user who applied the seal into her fellow clansmen was announced deceased. Since the seal was only created and operated by the leader, it was rendered useless after her death; which lifted restraints on sharing information with foreigners. It is believed the hiden techniques data is hidden within a country and kept for secrecy, unable to distinguish which country currently possessed it. This is due to the incapability to most people who have tried to master or even utilize the technique properly, hiding this secret from the rest of the world would prevent theft of the item. Yet very few have shown the ability to use the hiden. Sometime during peace, a spy within the leaked messaged its home about the information. It was later stolen by other enemy and supposed allied villages, which this action repeated itself for many years. Some were wise enough to make exact copies of the scroll since the location of the stolen document could easily be anywhere in the shinobi world. There are several teachers and learners of this skill since they reached the special requirements in order to utilize Konohana. Nonetheless, it is rare to detect these casters. Abilities Users of Konohana learn to mold their chakra into the form of japanese cherry blossoms, as suggested by the name of the technique. These petals can then be used for a variety of techniques and moves, and although there are standard ones any user must learn, most practitioners quickly create their own style and applications, wether it be offensive, defensive or genjutsu-oriented. List of Known Users Trivia *This technique was named after Konohanasakuya-hime, the blossom-princess and symbol of delicate earthly life in Japanese mythology. Category:Jutsu Category:Fahuem